Deep In His Bones
by haikomori
Summary: He didn't know what had happened or why. It didn't make sense to him...this feeling that something was wrong. All he knew was that it was there, deep in his bones, and that it screamed that something with Rex just wasn't right.


**So here's a one shot for you all! Just sort of came to me...and I hope I got the point across. Please enjoy, and be aware that I do not own Generator Rex or any of its characters. If I did...well...I think we'd better leave it there. **

**

* * *

**

Noah really didn't understand it much. He was often out on the sidelines or just not there when Rex was doing dangerous things. Rarely was he ever caught in the crossfire, especially nowadays. And for some reason, the way Rex acted, it made it seem like everything would be fine in the end anyway. The cocky attitude had a way of putting you at ease. It let you know that someone was in control, even if that someone was rather reckless and foolhardy. It was what a chaotic situation needed, someone in control, someone willing to charge headfirst into danger and pull everyone and their brother's asses away from it. And somewhere along the way...Noah had managed to fool himself into believing that nothing bad could happen to Rex...a scrape maybe...but life threatening? That was impossible...

It was his naivete at its finest.

He wasn't even there when it happened, didn't have any idea of the situation. In fact...he was simply at the Providence gym, waiting for Rex to be released or come back from an EVO take-down or whatever he was doing as. Noah had been left to wait all the same. The blond had shot a few hoops, not really caring about his game, and passed the time with a sort of laid back ease.

Then it just sort of...happened. His whole body tensed up, his arms were suddenly noodles, and the ball was bouncing sadly away from him. As his chest constricted, he couldn't help but panic, thinking he was actually turning EVO. But then it passed and everything sort of returned to normal...except this haunting feeling. He tried to push it off, going to retrieve the ball and shoot a few more hoops, but it gnawed at him. Tore away his skin and muscle...ate right at his bones. The dark feeling was deep down in them, knew his every move, slowed him down with apprehension.

He gave up on hoops and decided to ask Holiday what Rex was up to. It would put his mind at ease even if it was just his paranoia talking. But the moment the theory of paranoia popped into his head, he felt his body ache against it. And just as he had found Holiday, he was pushed back by the woman as she cleared the whole area. Noah was at a loss for what had happened, but he couldn't get his voice to work and ask. He just watched a few steps back as the whole scene erupted in front of him.

Soon there was shouting and the sound of something rolling in. Noah barely had time to blink before Rex was being rolled in on a stretcher, oxygen mask attached to his face, Dr. Holiday swooping in, and Rex paler than Noah had ever seen him before. The next second he was gone...lost to the ward he was being taken to to treat his wounds. Agent Six came in not long after, suit torn slightly...but even with the shades he looked more tired than Noah had ever seen him before. The man he owed a lot to...who had saved both him and Rex in more ways than one. But the way he moved...it almost screamed regret.

Six spotted Noah and the blond took it as his cue to follow. Without a word, the green suited man followed a nurse who was leading him away, Noah trailing not far behind. The nurse had tried to shoo him away, but one look from Six was all it took to stop her. Once Six had all his wounds taken care of, which had amounted to nothing more than a scratch, he answered Noah's unspoken question.

"It was a routine EVO attack. Rex had gone in to cure because the area had looked secure. The EVO made a surprise attack that had caught us off guard. I went in...but the damage was done." Six had said it with such a monotone voice that if Noah didn't know better, he would have tried to hit him. A bad idea considering the man, but he would have tried. However, as blank as Six tried to make himself, Noah could see the paleness. The slight crease in his brow as he worried. The clenched hands as he blamed himself.

"It wasn't your fault." The words left him before he could stop them, and although Six's expression did not change, Noah felt better for saying it. Sure,a part deep down raged against it, blamed Six for what happened. But that part was small compared to the other feelings...especially of worry over Rex's condition. The same feelings that had warned him of his condition. The same that he seemed to feel deep in his bones.

Six stood and headed for the door, Noah following without invitation. He took it as fine when Six did not push him away, and was even grateful when he allowed Noah through when it looked as if the guards would stop him. They reached Rex's room where things finally seemed to have calmed down. Dr. Holiday gave an approving nod on their arrival then returned to her clipboard and checked a few things off. Noah sat in the chair beside Rex, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, and wondered what exactly had happened to take him out like that. It was shaking to see him go down...but really...he had been foolish to think of him as invincible.

Soon Dr. Holiday left to get some medicine, leaving Six and Noah alone in the room. It was silent, but Noah hadn't expected anything different. It was almost calming...but he knew he wouldn't feel right until Rex was up and cracking some lame joke again. He called on that weird feeling that was still present in his bones...that deep down-ness he had felt that told him that something was wrong with Rex. It still swirled inside him, a feeling he couldn't quite grasp, but he still sought it out. He didn't understand it...but hoped it could offer some consolation.

But all he felt was worry.

It wasn't until hours later that Rex moved, eyes blinking open, that the feeling began to release. And then when Rex had the nerve to smirk and rasp out, "Whatcha got that look for! You look like someone died!" did he feel it. The calm...

Rex was going to be okay...

And the knowledge sunk deep in his bones.

* * *

**So yeah. I think some of you will know what I'm talking about. That really deep down feeling that someone you care for is hurt. Just that knowing...and it doesn't go away until you see them okay. And it never works with the happy aspect, at least for me. I hope you liked it all the same! Sorry if this tag note bothered you.**


End file.
